Fell For the Famous Ones
by Yuki6
Summary: Very Angsty. Ron loses it when he finds out Hermione loves Harry and not him. It's half song fic from Stained. And there's much blood. You have been warned.
1. Checkmate

****

Fell For the Famous Ones

Rated PG 13 for violence and language

Author Notes: Angsty. Ron loses it when he finds out Hermione loves Harry and not him...sweet vengeance.

****

CHAPTER I

The fire crackled and snapped at the light draft coming from the open window. The light emitting from it illuminated the room and warmed the inhabitants of the Gryffindor common room. 

Ron and Harry were playing chess, and as usual, Harry was losing. Finished her work, Hermione had walked over and lounged on the armchair, observing the chess game with a small smile tugging at her lips. 

"Checkmate." Harry grinned triumphantly before turning to Hermione. "I told you I'd win."

Dormant, Ron quietly ordered his white bishop behind the pawn to overcome Harry's queen. 

"Look again," Hermione concealed her smile behind her hand. Harry had become a bit...cocky, and she had to admit that. But he also had become quite handsome, as well from the past seven years she had known him.

"Damn it Ron, that's not fair." Harry frowned at the sudden movement.

"Yes it is," Ron said curtly, a note of impatience in his voice. Harry moved his rook a few spaces forward, which obliged reluctantly. By doing so, Ron was free to check mate Harry.

Hermione stood up and stretched her arms out. "And what were you saying about winning Harry?" Her eyes twinkled with laughter and warmth. 

"Oh shut up Hermione," He gazed up to her and his eyes showed that his words meant nothing. They held a brief eye lock that caused Ron to furrow his brow at Harry. 

"Well then, why don't we go up to bed now?" Ron said loudly, catching the attention of the two. 

Blushing slightly, the other two nodded and started up the stairs. Ron however stopped Hermione. 

"Hermione...can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure..." Curiosity sprouting from her face, she followed him to the chess table. "What is it Ron?"

"Hermione..." His eyes trailed off from her, leading to the fireplace. "Wh-What do you think of me as?" He blurted, before he could stop himself. 

"P-pardon?"

"What do you see me as? I mean..." Ron awkwardly fumbled with his words, still staring at the flickering light.

"Oh Ron...you don't mean that you...and I...Harry..." Hermione's words were strangled in her throat. She began staring at the floor with deep determination.

__

Harry... Hermione's last word echoed in Ron's mind. _It's always Harry..._ Sadly, Ron tilted her head up to look at her in the eyes. 

Ron saw a faint flicker of surprise cross her face and felt his own expression waver with hope. Hermione closed her eyes. "Ron...I'm sorry, but..."

"It's Harry isn't it?" He replied glumly.

"I'm so sorry Ron..." Hermione looked away again.

"It's always Harry huh?"

"Ron...please don't drag Harry into this."

Ron carried on his deadly calm and soft voice. "I should have known that you'd fall for the famous ones."

"Ron! Ron..." Hermione's eyes creased with slight anxiety. "Please...may I go now?"

Ron didn't answer. Hermione couldn't see the expression on his face for it was shadowed. A few minutes later, Ron heard her flee up the stairs to her bed.

-----

Ron had finally edged himself to a thick armchair, resting his head painfully against it. He didn't care what time it was. Remembrances of Hermione began to occupy his throbbing mind, no matter how hard he tried to stop them from coming.

__

I try to breathe

Memories overtaking me

I try to face them but

The thought is too

Much to conceive

Ron reached from under his cloak and withdrew liquor. He hadn't started to drink until he found his passion for Hermione...and after viewing how she was closer to Harry...He inhaled the bottle deeply, trying to rid of the recent event that hadn't happened more than a few hours before...

__

I only know that I can change

Everything else just stays the same

So now I step out of the darkness

That my life became 'cause

**__**

Harry...

Harry had also changed to...the famous one. Despite how close Harry was with Ron, he had never spotted Ron's change...some friend.

__

I just needed someone to talk to

You were just too busy with yourself

You were never there for me to

Express how I felt

I just stuffed it down

Ron threw back his red mane and let the effects wash over him. He took out his wand and muttered a few words. A knife suddenly protruded from the end of the piece of wood. He examined it for a few moments, turning it slightly every now and then to let the dimming firelight glint off of it. Dark Magic. Wouldn't mum and dad be surprised?

__

Now I'm older and I feel like

I could let some of this anger fade

But it seems the surface

I am scratching

Is the bed that I have made

So where were you

When all this I was going through

You never took the time to ask me

Just what you could do

Ron stood up; all warmth washed out from his usual laughing blue eyes. His eyes had the look of one that had lost all will to live...and love. His grip on the wand tightened.

__

If I cant have you Hermione...no one will...


	2. Detonatedemise

****

Fell For the Famous Ones

Rated PG 13 for violence and language

Author Notes: Angsty. Ron loses it when he finds out Hermione loves Harry and not him...sweet vengeance. Okay, it might seem a bit rushed. I'll see what you think. I changed the knife thing so it takes ghosts out of the picture. So the ghost doesn't even exist. =D Blah, and for the hell of it, Ron can grab ghosts. Its dark magic, why not?

Update: There will be an alternative ending. Soon. Happy ending. I'm going to revise all my stories. Bah. No more rushing.

****

CHAPTER II

The air was crisp, which was announcing fall and the wind continuously tugged on people's clothing, as if wanting a playmate and trying to find the suitable one. The sun shone broadly over the school of Hogwarts, giving it a finishing touch to its beautiful build.

Everything was in place except for one student named Ronald Weasley. Gloom and hatred sided beside Ron as a dangerous aura appeared to envelop his body, and everyone wise kept well out of his way. Except for Peeves. Then again, Peeves didn't really count as a 'wise' character.

Peeves zoomed up and down the corridors, cackling madly to himself and looking for someone to play his tricks upon. Lined around his waist were several brightly colored water balloons, which he delighted to test out on Moaning Myrtle. After being tested, Peeves had reassembled the balloons and found Ron walking astray into an empty classroom. With mischief dancing in his eyes, he zoomed into the classroom. 

-----

__

Hermione...I wont allow you to belong to anyone else... Ron took out his wand a muttered a familiar spell and felt the wand jerk up slightly, revealing the extensive knife having enough magic to vanquish even a ghost. Ron smiled bitterly. _Who would've known that I would resort to dark magic?_

*SPLASH*

A large, red, water balloon landed on Ron's head and exploded, soaking him wet. The water trickled down his neck and drenched his robes. Not moving, Ron stood quite still, waiting for the troublemaker to show his face. And Peeves was stupid enough to do so.

"WAHAHAHAAHAHAH!!! Is widdle Ronniekins crying? Aww...why isn't the widdle baby moving?" Peeves flew in front of Ron's bent head and started to blow a rather large and wet raspberry in his face when suddenly Ron grabbed Peeves by the neck who responded in a croak; a face contorted with fear.

"Stress relieving time..." Ron grabbed his enchanted blade and stabbed it deep into Peeve's neck, delighted in knowing he burst a vital vein. In response to the abrupt blast of oozing silver plasma, Ron grinned wickedly and jammed the wand yet further into the neck, a silver blood stained knife edge emerging from the back of Peeve's neck. 

Idly, silver blood droplets slid off the end of the blade, collecting itself into one large bead until it descended onto the cold white marble floor; making a drip-drop sound that pumped Ron with adrenaline. The blood was quite sticky, and with brittle blue jewels in his eye sockets, Ron took a hand and smeared Peeve's own blood on his panic stricken face. Amused, Ron grabbed his wand as a handle and twisted the blade side to side in Peeve's throat. Peeves choked out various curses, in which Ron smirked to.

"Time to finish the job." He uttered with a low, crazed laughter whilst Peeves used the final fraction of his strength to look up at Ron with stunned and suffering in his wide eyes and blood dripping mouth that stained his orange bow tie. 

"Detonatedemise!" Ron stepped back to marvel at how his wand began to radiate with a vibrant red and continue shaking inside of Peeves until finally it caused the poltergeist to inflate like a balloon rapidly filling up with helium. To end Peeve's torment at long last, he exploded from the inside. Ron had hardly blinked when a shower of silver blood covered his face, splattering his robes everywhere. "Better than I thought." Ron said quietly and ripped his wand out of the remains of Peeves. After cleaning his face, he left the room.

-----

"Alright! See you at dinner Harry! I Lo-" Hermione stopped abruptly as she rammed into someone. Since he was a head taller than her, her face was cushioned in his chest. Ron's malevolence faded a little. 

__

If only it could be like this forever... But it was all too soon when she lifted her face and exclaimed an apology.

"I'm so sor--Ron?" Hermione gave a doubtful smile at him when she just suddenly noticed who she had bumped into.

"Hermione. I need to talk to you." Without waiting for a response, Ron grabbed her hand and led her off into an empty classroom. Once inside, Ron looked straight into her eyes, and a hopeful and Ron-like expression shimmered in his desolate eyes. _Maybe...there's still a chance...for her to live...I'm so sorry Hermione if I kill you. But this is the only way..._ "Hermione, how do you feel about me? I want the truth." _No I don't…_

Hermione blushed and looked away, fumbling with her robes. "Oh Ron…Well, y-yes...I love you…I have to admit…" Ron's hopes rose considerably. "...But only as a friend. I'm so sorry Ron." She looked up at his hurt eyes, and after an awkward silence, opened her mouth to either lecture or comfort Ron. But he didn't let her do either.

"No...I'm sorry Hermione." Ron took out his knife. Hermione stood rooted to the spot, too shocked to move.

Hermione screamed.

-----

Harry heard a scream and before anyone else could go call up a professor, Harry darted towards a classroom where he deliberately heard Hermione scream.

-----

Ron clamped his mouth over Hermione's to quiet her and broke away. Sure enough, she was still paralyzed with fear as the knife that tore away the living to death came ever closer.

-----

Harry slammed open the door to see Ron continuously stab Hermione in the chest, despite that it looked like she was already dead. He pale face was drained from blood as it was formed into a puddle on the ground. Ron sensed Harry's presence but didn't turn around. In shock, Harry stood there, staring at the puddle of blood that Hermione was soaking in. Her widened eyes in shock, the pinkness of her cheeks gone. "Hermione…" He managed to burst out quietly. 

Coldly iced, Ron spoke quietly. "Ah...the famous Harry Potter...who had everything that I didn't have. Fame, fortune…Including Hermione...but well…well not you don't." He chuckled darkly, a choked sob was poorly stifled within the laugh. 

"Ron! …Ron…why?" Harry took a step forward, his hand near his wand. "I thought we were friends."

"Harry…I'm sorry…" Ron's head was tilted down. "Forgive me."

Before Harry could brandish his own wand to either shoot Ron or help Hermione, Ron threw his wand with the blade straight to Harry's forehead. 

It made contact and stabbed deep and through and Harry fell to the ground, a dull thump against the cold floor. 

Harry died almost instantly.

"Detonatedemise." Ron muttered to the wand, looking away, and for a second time, he was splattered with blood. He ignored the fact that a piece of Harry's scalp was lying on his shoulder. "And now...for the last victim."

Ron retrieved his wand and slowly inserted it in his lower abdomen. He winced slightly as the knife tugged deep into his layers underneath his skin. But he deserved this torture. After becoming numb from the pain, he suddenly jerked the knife to the side ripping all the tissues from the left side of his waist apart. He was dazed with pain, his eyes glazed over with that similar Ron-like look in his eyes.

He smiled lightly. "I'm free. **Detonatedemise**."


End file.
